I'm borred
by sushiisama
Summary: Mathew and Gilbert are best friends but something happens and they become more. Alfred of course comes to mess things up and this is just a roller coaster of emotion. It is rated m for violence,death, language and of course some lemony goodness. Read and give some input of how it should go. DISCLAIMER! Unfortunatley I do not own Hetalia so please don't sue me, it would be a wase
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello^.^ Soo this is my first published Hetalia fanfiction and there will be smut! After I get through some beginning stuff... Let the story begin!**

_Mein Gott!_ _I'm so bored! Why did west have to leave for vacation with Feli without the AWESOME me?! Grrrr now who am I supposed to bug? I hate summer! Everybody goes somewhere and always leave me behind! THE AWESOME ME! How could they? Wait... Who else ALWAYS gets forgotten and left behind? MATTIE! Yes! I am saved! Now to just make sure that his stupid brother didn't spontaneously remember him..._

Gilbert grabbed his phone from the bedside table and typed in a quick text:

From: THEAWESOMEGIL

To: Birdie

Heeeeey Birdie! The awesome me is bored!:( You in town?

A few minutes pass and Gilbert gets no reply from Mathew.

_The fuck? Birdie always answers me! I mean ALWAYS! Even when he is out of town! maybe he didn't hear or something? I'll text him again..._

From:THEAWESOMEGIL

To: Birdie

Hey Birdie? You there? You in town?

Again there was no response from Mathew. Not a chirp! Gilbert was getting worried. Mathew doesn't just disappear when Gilbert is involved.

"Maybe my birdie is in trouble? I'll walk down the street and see if they are there."

Gilbert got Gilbird's chirping in response.

Gilbert got his shoes on and started going to Mathew's house.

Mathew P.O.V.

Mathew turns off the shower and gets out reaching for his favorite red towel.

_How could Al just leave me here alone and go on vacation with Kiku? Yeah he forgets me a lot but come on! I don't want to spend my vacation alone at home... Where is my towel? MAPLE! I put it in the wash._

Mathew looked at his dirty clothes distastefully, "Well I am home alone..."

Slowly Mathew opens the bathroom door and starts sneaking to his room nude.

Gilbert P.O.V

Gilbert finally get's to Mathew's house and tests the door.

_Unlocked. He's home!_

Gilbert swings the door open and yells"THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!"

Before him stands mid-step a totally naked Mathew.

"Maple" was the only audible sound throughout the house.

**Authors Note: So you probably know what happens next but I shall still finish this! Please review! Please tell me what I did wrong. I am not that great and since I have no one to proof read this is the best I've got. So umm Help?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: So here is chapter two. Sorry if they are a little OOC...**

**I don't own hetalia!T.T**

Gilbert quickly stepped inside and slammed the door, afraid of people outside seeing Matthew in nothing but his birthday suit. Matthew was frozen in place afraid of moving an inch.

" Hey ummm birdie... I'm really sorry." Gil tried to look ANYWHERE but his little Canadian, both having faces as red as tomatoes.

"I-I'll j-just umm g-go and g-get s-some clothes..." Mattie quickly ran to his room shutting the door.

_MAPLE! Why the fuck am I hard, eh?! I know I'm gay and all but what's so arousing about being caught naked?! Mon dieu, it's starting to hurt. I need to take care of this... But what about Gil? He can wait..._

Matthew slowly climbed onto his bed and began to stroke himself.

Gilbert's P.O.V

_Mein gott! He was HOT... Wait... No ... I CAN'T BE! Well I did get a serious boner... Mattie's had enough time to get dressed._

Gilbert walked to Mathews room but stopped right outside.

_is that... Moaning?!_

Gilbert burst into the room and the sight before him almost made him jiz his pants. Mathew was lying on his back slowly stroking himself , his face a beautiful shade of pink, deeply moaning out Gilbert's name.

"Kesesesese, do you want me that much?"

Mathew emediatly stopped, and looked at Gilbert in absolute horror.

"Cause I can tell you I want you really badly right now."

Gilbert pounced onto Mathew and started to make out with him. Mathew froze but lust overcame him and he deepened the kiss.

Both were moaning into each others mouths as Gilbert took off his shorts and t shirt, Mathew then had figured out that Gil had gone commando, and it drove him crazy. Precum was leaking out of his member . Gilbert started trailing kisses down his body all the way down to his member. Gilbert purposefully trailed the kisses around Mathews cock, relishing in the sexy moans and whines.

"G-Gil... P-please"

An annoying smirk had spread across his face "please what?"

Mathew hid his face behind a pillow and mumbled something.

Gilbert kissed Mathew's inner thigh causing him to gasp " Sorry didn't quite catch that."

This time mathew yelled through the entire house "Oh god, Gil, please suck me!" his face turned a dangerously dark shade of red.

Gilbert's smirk widened "As you wish." And immediately he engulfed all of Matthew at once. Mathew moaned out Gilbert's name that it almost made him cum, almost. Gilbert started to bob his head up and down and Mathew moaned louder and louder.

"G-Gil I'm about to-" Gilbert grabbed the base of Mathews dick.

"Not yet your not." Gilbert gave a husky growl.

Mathew wimped, displeased by the fact he didn't get to cum.

"do you have hand lotion?" confused mathew nodded and pointed to his nightstand. Gilbert reached inside and pulled out a full bottle of maple sented hand lotion.

"W-why do we n-need it?"

"Mattie are you a virgin?" mathew nodded. "then you will see."

Gilbert rubbed the lotion onto three fingers, then he shoved one into Mathew.

"EH? W-wha- aaaaahhhhhh!"

"Found it" Gilbert mumbled and started thrusting his finger into Mathew's prostate. Soon he added the second and started scissoring Mathews tight hole. Mathew's moans soon turned into screams of pleasure. After a few minutes Gilbert added the third finger and stretched him as far as he could. He took out his fingers which resulted in Mathew whimpering for more.

"Don't worry I have something better." Gilbert positioned himself so that the tip of his cock was poking Mathews stretched entrance. "Ready?" Mattie gave a curt nod and Gil slowly pushed himself in. After about five minutes Gilbert was completely sheathed.

"M-move." was all that was heard from the generally quiet Canadian. And move the Prussian did, very hard, very deep, very fast and always on target. The lust had made him not care for the Canadians ass no more and he put his all into it.

"G-Gil! I'm s-so close!"

"Me too birdie."

Gilbert started to pump Mattie to the rhythm he had set and after a few strokes Mathew came harder than he had ever in his life. The clamping walls around the Prussians member drove him to release deep inside his lover. They both collapsed, only having the energy to unsheathe Gilbert's five meters and wrap into eachothers arms, slowly falling to sleep.

"I love you birdie." were the last words the Prussian gave before slipping into unconsciousness.

"I love you too." and the Canadian followed suit.

**Authors note: So I had this follow up idea to add a bit of comedy to the story but I don't know. Review what you think I should do, because who knows maybe you would like me to stop here... anyways tell me your opinion and either tomorrow or the day after the story shall either have more chapters or be finished. YOU DECIDE! Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long! So this is gonna be another chapter in this fanfiction. I no longer know when I'm gonna finish it but in response to UnderwaterAsphyxia... NO! I'm sorry to be rude but I do not wish to break them apart though I will follow your advise and add some plot. Though it shall not be Gilbert who is hated but that annoying prick that always gets in the way of a perfectly good prucan. Don't know who it is? Well you shall find out soon enough.**

Mathew slowly came back to reality, snuggling closer to the warm Prussian that was gently holding him. He looked up to see those gorgeous red eyes closed, as he was still in the magical kingdom called sleep. Mattie inched up to Gilbert's face, giving him alight peck on his soft, pale lips. Gilbert slowly opened his eyes to see the cute Canadian looking up at him.

"Morning birdie."

"Good morning." Mathew gave a small smile.

"Let's get some breakfast."

"Ok." Mathew shifted to get up but cried out in pain when he moved.

"Are you alright?"

"My butt hurts." Mathew gave a slight pout.

"Do you wanna lie here for a bit longer?" Mattie gave a slight nod. The two hugged each other once again, in a position that wouldn't hurt Mathew.

"Hey Gil?"

"Mmmmm?"

"How did you know what to do... Ummm... Last night?" Mathews face was painted a light shade of pink.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, I thought you were strait and all..."

"Ohhhhhh... Well I walked in on a very strange scene..."

"What do you mean?" Mathew cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Well I kinda walked in on west and Feli, and it was really weird..."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, well umm you see Feli was top..." The look on Mathews face was of pure shock.

"Are we talking about the same Feliciano?"

"Yep. I walked in on him fingering Ludwig and he kept telling him to 'moan his name like the dirty whore he was'... It was terrifying."

"Don't tell me, you watched."

"You know me well." Gilbert's face was covered by an obvious blush.

"Hey Gil, can we sleep some more? Please?"

"Sure thing Birdie."

Alfred's P.O.V.

"GOD DAMMIT! HOW THE HELL COULD THE HERO FORGET MATTIE'S SUPPOSED TO COME WITH US?"

"I don't know Alfred-san"

Alfred and Kiku were driving back to Oregon to pick up Mathew. Apparently Alfred forgot that they were supposed to take Mathew with them to Vancouver for his birthday. So now they were five minutes away from getting Mathew and making a mad dash for Canada before July 1.

"BUT THE HERO WILL MAKE IT ALL BETTER! I PROMISE MATTIE!"

"Please stop shouting Alfred-san."

"Fine." Alfred gave a slight pout to his Japanese boyfriend.

"We're here"

"YAY! MATTIE!" Alfred ran into the house and towards his brothers room bursting the door open, "MATTIE I'VE COME TO SAVE YOU FROM BOREDOM!"

When Alfred saw the seen before him, rage bubbled in his veins. Gilbert and his sibling were nude in the same bade hugging each other, unfazed by the later's yelling.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I'M GONNA MURDER YOU FOR VIOLATING MY BABY BROTHER!"

"What?" Gilbert woke up confused by all the yelling.

Alfred grabbed Gilbert by his shoulders throwing him out the window.

"ALFRED YOU IDIOT" Was what Mathew said after seeing the seen unfold before him.

"But I was protecting you..."

"FROM WHAT? LOVE? HAPPINESS? A MOTHERFUCKING BOYFRIEND? HE COULD DIE!"

"It's only the first story..."

"YOU THREW HIM THROUGH A FUCKING GLASS WINDOW! GET OUT AND CALL 911!"

Alfred paled at the realization that he might have killed Gilbert. He quickly took out his phone and called for an ambulance. With that done he ran to the window to see the damage. Gilbert was lying there in a pool of his own blood struggling to breath while Mathew sat crouched next to him in nothing but boxers.

_What have I done? Weren't Gilbert and I friends? How could I do this to Mathew? Right before his birthday too..._

**Authors Note: You hate me don't you... Well my original idea was funny but this way I get to continue the story!^.^' Yeah I am not helping... On the bright side this could ensue awesome hospital sex, eh? Oh well. Review if you want some input for the next chapter, but be warned... I REFUSE TO MAKE MATTIE AND GIL HATE EACH OTHER! Or break up... Sushi out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I'm am sooooooo sorry! This has taken too long to come up with! Please don't kill me! but you should know, I am starting school uber soon so the updates will take longer. I don't get enough sleep as it is. so please don't hate me or kill me or do something bad too me. Anyways on with the story...**

Gilbert's eyes twitched as his mind slowly came back to reality. His muscles were sore and he felt a needle sticking out of his arm. He slowly opened his red orbs and surveyed the room he was in. He recognized the sterile white of the hospital walls since his his best friend now lover was known to spend more time here than his own home. Speaking of his lover Gilbert looked down and saw the petite Canadian's head laying on his bed, back slowly rising and falling. His eyes were shut, indicating he was asleep.

Gilbert reached out to pet the soft hair on the mans head. Mathew's eyes fluttered open, surprised by the contact from his boyfriend. "Morning." Gilbert gave a small loving smile.

"It's midnight, your a bit too early." Mathew gave a slight chuckle as he wiped his eyes from the dreams he was having.

"How long was I out for?"

"Just today. Fortunately you didn't get beat up to bad."

"It's interesting to be on the other side..."

Mathew drew up the sleeve of his red hoodie to gaze at the scars that caused him to be in Gilbert's position. "Honestly I wished I would have died at the time. But now I regret even daring to grab a knife in the first place."

"You should. If you had died we never would have been friends, I would have never cared for you, and there would have never been a we."

Mathew's cheeks developed a light pink tinge as the words sunk in. "I hate the thought of it."

"Birdie, look at me." Mathew lifted his head to gaze into the red of Gilbert's eyes. "I love you"

Mathew gave a small, caring smile "I love you too." he gave Gil a light peck on the the lips.

Gilbert gave his trademark grin as an idea popped into his head. "Hey birdie, wanna have some fun?"

Mathew's gaze turned suspicious from knowing the smirk far to well. "I'm not sure..."

"Sex?"

"No"

"Pretty please?" Gilbert stuck his lip out in a pout.

"What am I gonna do with you? Fine, but no one can find out!"

"Ok!"

**Authors note: So the lemon is going to be in the next chapter. Sorry if they seemed a bit OOC but I needed fluff! Well wanted it but fuck technicalities! So let me remind you it might take a while to update. Anyways I am gonna go to bed because I stayed up late especially to right this chapter! For you! *yawn* Night Night, Don't let the homophobes bight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hai! So tomorrow I start my first day of high school so I decided to give you a smutty chapter before the updates will be even more rare, so please enjoy.**

****Gilbert smashed his lips against his blonde lover's, asking for permission to enter by swiping his wet muscle against his lower lip. Mathew slightly parted his lips, allowing Gilbert to have full dominance in the kiss. They made out for about 5 minutes enjoying the closeness between them. Their kiss was interrupted by a cough by the door. When they looked over the two saw a nurse covering her nose with a tissue. She had long brown hair with a flower in it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but maybe you should lock the door. Oh and I suggest if the blonde is bottom, ride him. You see Mr. Beilshmidt is in no condition to fuck from on top... I'll lock the door for you." The nurse quickly turned the lock on the door and left the room.

"Did she just give us advise on how to have sex?" Was Mathews response to the situation.

"I kinda agree with her."

"Wait did she leave lube on the chair?!"

"Go check it out."

Mathew walked over to the chair near the door and sure enough the bottle on the chair was lubricant. Mathew's cheeks flared red as he brought the bottle over to Gilbert.

"Why did she have that?"

"I don't know but hey look on the bright side I don't have to use spit."

With a sigh Mathew simply removed his clothes and helped Gilbert out of his gown.

"Hey birdie come closer I need to tell you something." Mattie leaned his ear over to Gilbert's lips. Mathew cried out in pleasure when Gil started to nip his neck and leave marks. "You're mine."

As the Canadian moved to straddle his albino, he noticed the growing erection presented and couldn't imagine how it fit the first time. The self proclaimed Prussian rubbed some lube onto three fingers and started to finger his little blonde, searching for the spot that would make him see stars. The pain Mathew felt made his erection twitch and when Gilbert finally found his prostate he gave a silent scream of pleasure. Gil noticed and added his third finger aiming each thrust to the bundle of nerves.

"Enough, I need you inside me."

"But it's gonna hurt."

"Oh I want that so much."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. The fact that Mattie wanted pain made him harder than ever. he slid his fingers out and lubed up his five meters. When that was accomplished Mathew impaled himself on Gilbert's shaft. They both let out a moan from the pleasure. Slowly Mathew started to move up and down Gilbert's huge cock, his own 10 inches swinging around freely. He quickened the tempo when he finally found the bundle of nerves.

"Birdie I'm really close."

"Me too. Could please umm you know." Mathews blush returned to his sweat covered body.

"Sure" Gilbert gave a smirk as he started to pump the Canadian.

Mathew felt the pressure inside him grow and after a couple more thrusts he came all over Gilbert's abs. The tightness caused Gil to tip and he came inside of Mathew.

"How are we gonna clean up?"

"I have an idea." Mathew gave a mischievous smirk as he got off of Gilbert and started to lick the man's body. Gilbert just lay there enjoying his boyfriends muscle for a few minutes. "All clean. I have to go Gil but I'll see you tomorrow." Mathew got dressed and left Gilbert to pass out on his hospital bed.


	6. Sorry it is short

**Author's note: So um hi it's been a while. I really am sorry but with school this other thing that you would murder me for have been taking up my time.(Why murder? Cause some would find it pointless...) Anyways I also had no idea how to continue this story, hell I don't know how to end it! Maybe I should add some more interesting stuff like murder... I have been saying murder a lot haven't I? Oh well my author note. So comment maybe there shall be more angst? You never know. Anyways onward!**

****Mathews door slowly creaked open to reveal blue eyes gazing at the sleeping form on the bed. The man slowly crept to the bed, seeing dried tears on the teens face. _'I am such an idiot. I am a hero for god's sake, I am not supposed to make Mattie cry. I probably shouldn't be hurting his lover either. I really should have been more careful with my emotion.' _Alfred slowly lowed himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached his hand out to pet the soft hair on Mathew's head as he was thrown into a nightmare.

"He's trembling. More tears? Am I the reason to cause this much pain to him?"

Mathew's eyes sprang open, a thin layer of sweat gleaming his sore body. He looked at Alfred and started to scoot away from him, fear and anger evident in his eyes.

"Bro, I'm not gonna hurt you." Alfred's quiet whisper held a pang of hurt.

"You hurt the only person who always remembered me. So in a way you have already harmed me." Mathew's eyes filled with more tears when visions of the day came back. Gilbert's stark white skin decorated by crimson just like his eyes.

"I was protecting yo-"

"Protecting me my ass. Our parent's already left me. There was a reason I moved out at sixteen Alfred. They left me, they only wanted you. You didn't stop it either. You didn't mind being an only child, you were already treated as one. Now here is Gilbert who came into my life, helped me move, remembered me, became my best friend now lover, and you want me to lose that as well." Shock was written all over Alfred's face. He had no idea their parent's wanted Mattie to move out. It had happened a year ago and he could see the wound in his brothers heart was still fresh.

"Mattie I had no idea. I thought that it was because you were more grown up. I'm sorry"

"It's to late for apologies. Now get out of my house. Our parent's may pay the rent but I am the only one who lives here."

"Fine but if you need anything call." Alfred got up to leave and right before he shut the door he heard his brother mumble, "All I need right now is for Gilbert to be better and have him here with me."

He walked to his car and started the engine. The new information made his head hurt. His focus was on his forgotten twin when he Drove onto an intersection. The light was red.

**Author's note: So I am leaving this open because I don't know how I want Alfred to end up. Maybe he is lucky and get's away with a ticket or maybe a semi runs him over. The posibilities are countless so yeah comment what you think should happen. Sushi out!**


	7. More short chapters!

**Author's Note: Hello! So the next chapter is here! Are you happy? Cause I am happy. The story has 27 followers! Can you believe it! Thank you! You have given me such an ego boost with all of these reviews and yeah... I'm just really happy. Onward with the story!**

Mathew sat in the halls of the hospital once more with tears streaming down his face. Nurses and doctors walked past the benches, not noticing the sobbing teen curled up on them. He gave little murmurs of "It's all my fault." And "Please live." Alfred had gotten into an accident the night when he and Mathew had their dispute and was laying in his bed, unconscious to the world and in critical condition. Mattie didn't have the courage to go to his lover or his brother, for he was the reason they were here.

Gilbert's P.O.V.

Gilbert stretched his arms as he walked around the hospital room. Today was the day he was getting let out and all he had to wait for was his birdie to come and get him. He glanced at the clock and knitted his brows together.

"Where is birdie? It's 12 already. They said I could be out at 10. I would have thought he would have been here an hour early." Gil's lips formed into a slight frown as his head searched for an answer.

Finally giving up on the attempt to figure out why his boyfriend wasn't there he took out his mobile and dialed the blonde's number. Three rings went through his ears before he was blessed with the soft voice of the Canadian. "Hey Gil what's up?"

"Where are you? You were supposed to pick me up from the hospital today." He felt his heart break when he heard the teen give a sniffle.

"I-I'm so sorry! Meet me on the 3 floor, that's where I am."

"Ok." Gilbert hung up the phone and headed to where his lover was sitting. _'What is he doing there? That's the critical condition floor... What happened to him!' _The albino broke out into a sprint worry clouding his mind.

He skidded to a halt in front of the quiet Canadian, relief washing over his body. "Why are you here?" He made his voice soothing.

"Al... He crashed... It's all my fault." The shorter teen broke out into a sob, Gilbert quickly maneuvering to hold him in his arms. They sat like that for 5 minutes, listening to the various rhythms of the hart monitors. The rhythm was soon interrupted when one became just one solid beep.

**Author's Note: So did ya like it? Do you hate me? Please tell me. I know maybe you don't like the fact that maybe I decided to ignore you all and kill Alfie but hey I don't like him but you never know maybe he isn't dead. Don't you loooove these cliff hangers? Please don't hate me... I'm sooooorry! It isn't decided yet... Ok maybe it is because it is my story but hey maybe you can sway me in either direction who knows? Well Sushi out!**


	8. I apologies for the short chapter

**Author's Note: *Comes out holding shield* H-hey guys! Guess who's back? Me! I come bearing gifts. Here is a plate of online cookies and a new chapter! Please enjoy and not kill me...**

Doctors rushed to the room like a swarm of flies. Mathew was still sitting there frozen. He hoped it not be his brother. He would not survive this. The guilt would crush him and only leave a puddle of blood behind. Gilbert felt hi Birdie tense up.

"I'm going to go check." He untangled himself from Mathew and slowly made his way to the room where the person was dieing. His hand lightly rested on the handle of the grey door. Ever so slowly he turned the knob and peered inside. All he saw was a mop of blond hair and a very distinct cowlick. Gil's face went paper white, his pupils becoming small as his eyes grew. He shut the door and made his way back to the small Canadian.

"is it him?"

"Yeah." Mathew pounced onto his boyfriend, burying his face in the others neck. Fresh tears arose and soaked Gilbert's shirt.

"No, I can't be left alone. I don't want to be alone."

"But your not. You have me and the verdict isn't final. He may still live." At that moment a doctor walked out with a disappointed look on his face.

"To die so young. What a shame." The doctor whispered to himself but the words still reached Mattie's ears.

"No. No. No! No! NO!" With each word his voice grew louder as he crumpled to the floor. The previously thin stream of tears turned into a river as new sobs racked his body. The doctor looked over and realized something was very wrong.

"Do you know an Alfred Johns?"

"Yes, they are brothers." Gilbert answered for the poor boy could not properly pronounce a single word.

"I am very sorry for your loss."

"May we see him?"

"Of course." The doctor led them to the room then left them be.

Mathew stood there sobbing and staring at the lifeless body of his brother. Gilbert painfully stared at his former friend tightening his arm around Mattie's shoulder. Moments later they were told to leave and go home. The two were exhausted. Mathew was in no state to drive so Gilbert took them to the blondes house. The rest of the day was silent. They ate some leftover pancakes then sat on the couch, processing the days events. When it became an appropriate hour the two headed off to Mathew's room and fell asleep with Gilbert holding the younger one.

Mathew's dreams were plagued that night, with both Alfred and Gilbert in their terrible conditions. The repeated words of your fault were the background music to the terrible nightmares. The blood was vivid, the injured flesh fresh and disgusting. He tried to toss and turn but his lover had a vise grip. Tears streaming down the side of his face to meet the sheets below. And his mouth silently mouthing the word "no".

** Author's note: Please don't hate me! I just never liked the character and so this was a thing. I will continue for a while longer with this story because ya know me being the bad author I am I don't know how to end hence the reason for all this drama. To think I was planning on just making this PWP, two-shot, something people would just see once and now? I have almost 30 followers! Thank you for sticking with it!**


	9. Warning character deathAgain

**Author's Note: Hello! Now before you kill me please understand that I do not like Alfred and that I find him to be an annoying prick. Now that that is out of my system let the new chapter begin!**

Red eyes slowly opened to the view of the rising sun outside Mathew's window. Said boy was trembling in the elder's arms which worried him. Looking at Mattie's face Gilbert realized that his pale features were streaked with tears. Bloody orbs widened as he understood that his love was crying and quickly went to comforting the poor child in his arms. He whispered consoling words into the blondes ear allowing him to wake up to the warm embrace. Fresh new tears spilled out of the violet eyes as he gripped the shoulders of his lover. Gilbert drew patterns on the others back allowing him to calm down and be left sniffling.

"Are you alright?" Mathew gave a nod, not daring make a sound.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast. Do eggs and sausage sound good?" Again a nod.

"Come on." Gilbert took his boyfriend into his arms bridal style, carrying him out of the room into the kitchen and sitting him down at the little island.

Gilbert took to the procedure but took his time for it had been months since he had to cook himself a meal. Soon though two pans were on the stove, one cooking wurst, the other scrambled eggs. Mathew stared with saddened eyes at all the places where the cuts from the window penetrated his body. The movement wasn't as fluid as it once was and moments of pain were obvious to the violet eyes. Finally Gil was finished with the food and set the two plates down with their food. Mattie blankly stared at the white dish with the sustenance he needed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" There was no response for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry that you are hurt. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been such a whore that day you would be comfortable in the walls of your own home instead of babying me. If it wasn't for me Al would still be alive and out wherever with Kiku. Because of me Kiku lost his boyfriend of three years! I'm sorry for being such a terrible person!"

"Mattie do you know where I would be right now if it weren't for you? Dead. I have been tired of being forgotten so often, even by my own brother. You see these scars Birdie? they aren't from the window, they are from me." Mathew stared in terror at the multitude of old scars he saw on the wrists of his lover. They made him think of his own that Gil couldn't see in the dark.

Slowly easing up the sleeve of his hoodie the Canadian put his arm next to the paler of the two comparing the scars they did many years ago.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. I should be thanking you." Gilbert lowered his head to Mathew's lips and planted a chaste kiss on them. "Now eat."

Kiku's POV

The asian boys hands trembled as he wrote the words of his sorrow on a parchment of paper:

_I am sorry everybody but without my American I can not live. Alfred was my love and I do not care if you approve. I leave this world with the hope of meeting him in the afterlife and finally being able to spend every moment of our eternity together. Goodbye and thank you for everything you all have done for me._

Kiku allowed some tears to fall on the paper as he set it in a place for all to see. With the noose he had readied before hanging from the tree in the backyard the boy took his last steps before he would die. Quietly he stepped onto the stool underneath the necklace of rope and tightened it around his neck. He kicked the stool away and felt the jerk of the course rope. His lungs squeezed as the remaining oxygen left his lungs. Blackness started to rim his vision as he was taken away into oblivion and then death came to take his soul to Alfred, the reason he died for.

**Author's Note: Yay! Sorry if this is depressing but I really don't feel like writing happy stuff. It just doesn't fit in my opinion. Oh well. If you would like review fyi I have no idea if I should continue or call it good... So that's something to worry about. Oh well 'I need to sleep so bye! Sushi out!**


	10. Yay new chapter!

**Author's Note: All of you make me feel so guilty! Here is a little background, I have yet to write a story with a happy ending. This might be the first one. I am sorry but the end is probably going to come very soon and I need to wrap up some loose ends. Now read because I have a pleasant surprise for you.**

A crowd of people surrounded the two holes in ground, waiting for the boxes to arrive to their final resting place. Soon the blob of black separated to allow the two wood coffins be brought to the gravestones. Each box was lowered with their respective corps inside. Alfred's coffin was covered with his two favorite colours, red and blue. The lid was sprinkle with tiny silver star stickers, symbolizing his love for his country. In the grave right next to him Kiku's red coffin was being lowered as well. The only sounds you could hear were the birds singing their happy tunes, not aware of the tragedy before them, and the sobs of the friends and family of the deceased. Tears rained down on the ground as though it were raining, but the world had a cruel sense of humor, giving this tragic morning a sunny, warm summer day.

Slowly the crowed cleared leaving six people at the new graves. Kiku's parents were holding each other, his father allowing his wife to let out all of her grief into his strong shoulders. Alfred's grave was surrounded by his parents, Mathew and Gilbert.

"You, this is all your god damned fault." The teary voice of his mother growled. "If you had never been born Alfred would be fine! He would still be the star quarter back in his school and still be our favorite child!"

"Your mother is right. We still wish it was possible to abort one child without the harm of the other but unfortunately that is not possible. We have made the decision of no longer paying for your rent so go get a job or something of the sorts. Don't you dare show up at our door step." The two quickly left without another word.

Mathews legs weekend, his mind sent into a frenzy of terror and tragedy. His eyes were rivers of tears, not knowing what to do anymore. His mind was soon pulled back into the real world by a pair of soft pale lips, pressing against his own. Soon they were kissing away the tears that began to stain his face but the act made his heart lift.

"You can live with me. I doubt my grandfather will mind. You can sleep in my bed and everything will be alright understood?" Mathews lips tugged into a small smile as this new information sunk in. He could be completely separated from his past. He could forget his parents and that forsaken home could be given to another family.

Mattie's arms wrapped around Gil's neck, tugging him into a warm kiss. One that conveyed all of his emotion, one that said all of the thank that was needed, one that simply said I love you. The two separated and looked around realizing they were alone in the graveyard. Hand in hand the two also started to leave.

From the two graves behind them two half see through people appeared smiles from ear to ear. They were holding each others hands watching the happy couple leave and soon they too started to float up in an embrace, ready to spend the rest of eternity together.

**Author's Note: I am not going to add any bad things. That is not the reason it isn't complete. The true reason is I want to illustrate their life after all of the drama, OK? No more sad stuff just some fillers and possibly a little bit more smut since ya know, Matt and Gil live together and all. *wink* Well I hope you have enjoyed this story thus far thank you for reading! Sushi out!**


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well it's been a long time coming but we are finally the final chapter. It makes me so happy to know that 32 people kept up with this story with its shotty updates but here is the final chapter of what was originally gonna be a simple two-shot fic. Thank you and the rest of my sappy self will be at the end of the chapter. Now go! On with the final chapter!**

Mathew whipped the sweat from his forehead, plopping down onto the black covers of Gilbert's bed. Looking around, he noted the multitude of boxes in the room. His mouth curved into a pleasant smile, getting used to the bed that he would now sleep on.

"Birdie! Come down here! I have a surprise!" Mattie's violet eyes widened with happiness at the sound of Gil's voice. "I'm coming!"

Taking two steps at a time, Mathew bounded down the steps of the fairly large home. Skidding to a stop near the front door, the Canadians heart swelled at the sight before him. Gilbert was standing at the door with a leash in hand, attached to the leash was a snow white dog that looked strikingly similar to a polar bear. The animal stared at him with beady black eyes and his tongue sticking out. On top of the dogs head sat a little yellow bird that Mathew came to know as Gilbird. Tears collected in the corners of his eyes as the biggest smile graced his lips.

"I knew you'd like him. His name is Kuma, just like your stuffed toy. I already asked my grandfather and he said it was alright since Ludwig is getting a dog for his birthday." Gilbert looked at the smaller teen with love filling his red eyes.

Slowly Mattie walked closer to then dropping to his knees and giving the biggest hug ever. After that he stood up and slammed his lips to Gilbert's, the kiss quickly becoming heated. "Let's first get the dog settled in, then we can have some fun. West is at Feli's house and grandfather is out drinking with his friends."

Quickly Mathew disconnected himself from Gil and took the black leash from his hands. "Do you have the supplies?"

"They are still in the car."

"Well then hurry up and get them would you? Sorry but I don't really want to dilly dally."

"At your service." With a bow went back to the car to get the food and other supplies.

Mathew made his way to the kitchen and got out two plastic containers, filling one up with water from the tap. Placing it on the floor he watched as the thirsty dog attacked the clear water. Mathew gave a "manly" squeak as he felt slender arms wrap around his waste.

"If you are ready want to go upstairs and show me your thanks?" Spinning around Mathew pecked Gil on the lips and quickly ran towards their shared room. Giving a little chuckle the self proclaimed Prussian followed suit.

Patiently sitting on the bed Mathew went over what he should do in his head. He had found many things online but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do any of them. Mattie agreed that he had some strange quirks but those were just plain wrong to him. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by a pair of hands pushing him further on the bed, pinning his hands above his head.

"G-gil! how am I gonna do anything with my hands above my head?"

"You aren't doing anything." Gilbert began to trail kisses down Mathew's smooth neck.

"Gil!" Mathew whined as he was striped of his grey shirt.

"Stop squirming." Gilbert reached into his nightstand and took out a pair of handcuffs, attaching Mattie's hands to his bed.

"W-what?" Panic and arousal flooded Mathews body at the new object being introduced.

"I have been waiting for to long to be able to finally use these with you." Gilbert trailed kisses down Mattie's exposed chest, stopping at each nipple to give it a good suck. The blonde moaned without holding back, filling the house with the sounds of pleasure. "I never knew you could be so loud."

"It- it is... Oh god... Just... mmmm... So good... Ah!" Mathew arched his back as Gilbert's long thin fingers lightly traced the bulge in his pants.

"I'm sorry but this is going to be more fun for me than you." Gil pulled out a ring and watched violet eyes widen in realization of what it was.

Quickly the Prussian puled the blondes pants of with his boxers and put the ring on his twitching cock. Mewling at the contact Mathews hips bucked forward asking for more. Gilbert gazed at the sight before him, Mathews pale body was spread out before him littered with past love bites, covered in a thin layer of sweat and a strong blush covering his face. Losing control Gilbert grabbed his lube and prepared three of his fingers to enter his lover. Slowly inserting one finger, he searched for the bundle of nerves inside the Canadian. The violet eyed teen gave a scream of pleasure, tugging on the restraints holding his wrists. Aiming for that exact spot Gil inserted the other two fingers stretching the hole as far as he could.

"G-gil! I'm gonna cum!" Gilbert gave a smirk as he saw Mathews body attempt to discharge, but to no avail. "Please let me cum. Oh please."

"Look at you begging." Gil took out his fingers, leaving his love a mess, trying to get friction from the air.

At a painstakingly slowly rate Gilbert lubed up his five meters and lined up with Mathews entrance. Without any warning he buried himself balls deep within his lover, savoring the feeling of the tight walls around his shaft. As Mathew began to whine again Gilbert slowly moved out of his lover only to ram back in hitting his prostate with a lot of picking up the pace Gil began to ram his birdies prostate like there was no tomorrow. The blonde kept on shouting for Gilbert to let him cum but the Albino just kept with his activity. Soon enough he came deep within the shorter male rolling off of him breathing deeply.

"G-Gil, p-p-please." Tears were gathered in the corners of Mattie's eyes as he looked at him.

Slowly Gilbert sat up, hiding his sadistic grin as he came to the swollen member of his partner. "Birdie, you have to last thirty seconds without cumming or I will punish you."

Mathew's face paled at the words he heard from his lovers mouth. "What is the punishment?"

"Every second that you couldn't make it is a day I don't let you come." After these words Gilbert slowly removed the cock ring around the Canadians member.

Mathew heard as Gilbert started to count, slowly tracing his hard member with the pads of his fingers. After ten seconds his grasped the member with his hand slowly pumping it. each pump became slightly faster and at twenty eight Mathew came with a silent scream of pleasure. Climbing back up to his lover, Gilbert gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You are mean."

"But you love me." The red eyed teen unlocked the handcuffs holding his lovers arms.

"Yes, I don't know why but I love you with all my heart."

"Let's sleep" with a nod from the blonde the two fell asleep in each others embrace which they did from then on.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Funny thing is that wan't the original ending but unfortunately I don't remember it so whatever! Thank you all for sticking with me! I might write another PruCan fic but who knows? Thank you for your support guys! Bye bye! Until next time! Sushi out!**


End file.
